


That's My Boyfriend, Bitch.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Case, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, More fluff than angst, Prompt writing, Stubborn Dean Winchester, annoyed boyfriends, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Dean is proud of his boyfriend, even in times when they can’t stop arguing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	That's My Boyfriend, Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide what to write today so this somehow happened

**That’s My Boyfriend, Bitch.**

  
  


\- I hate you! - Dean was furious, hell, past furious.

Right now he could tear that son of a bitch apart with bare hands but all he earned was a smirk from Cas slowly circling him.

\- Yeah, heard that before. Sweet of you. Anything more to say? - Cas stopped in front of him, leaning down to look Dean straight in the face.

\- I will tear you apart with my bare hands. You just wait. - Dean spat out, already tired of this foreplay.

Cas threw his head back and started to laugh only annoying Dean further.

Dean starts to trash against the ropes cutting into his flesh, a roar breaking free from his throat.

\- Oh, sweet boy. This will be so much fun! - Cas sat down in Dean’s lap, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck.

\- Yeah, can’t wait to pull your insides out. - Dean hissed through clenched teeth.

\- M, kinky! - Cas leaned closer, letting his lips brush Dean’s cheekbone.

Dean tilted his head away, disgust written all over his face.

\- You smell so delicious. - Cas pressed closer, breathing Dean in.

\- You sick son of a bith! Get off of me! - Dean couldn’t help himself growl, trying to get away from Cas.

Cas only threw his head back, laughing.

\- How about getting inside me, hm? - Cas gripped Dean’s chin with one hand, turning Dean to look at him, earning a bloody spat in the face. - Not fun. Dirty. - 

Cas got up, wiping off of his face before looking back down at Dean, all fun wiped away from his features.

\- Go fuck yourself! - Dean growled, twisting his wrists a bit more to get the ropes close enough to pull apart.

\- This is getting boring! I thought that we would be having some real fun! You’re THE Dean Winchester after all! But nah, you are just as boring as they all are. Why couldn’t you be more fun, huh? - Cas sat in front of him, resting his chin in his hand.

\- Oh, just wait, there will be loads of fun once my boyfriend gets here. - Dean smirked, laughter bubbling inside his chest.

Something flashed in the Cas’ eyes but he masked it up before Dean could really read into it.

\- So it’s true? The Dean Winchester have tied the knots with the disgrace? - Cas leaned a bit closer to Dean, real curiosity written over his face.

\- He’s not a disgrace, you ungreathful fuck! - Dean growled, starting to trash against the ropes again.

Cas just laughed, throwing his head back.

He was cut short by an Angel blade piercing right through his neck, his eyes widening comically before freezing.

\- Well, the bloody time! - Dean couldn’t help the annoyed tone.

\- Well, excuse me that I had to deal with actually figuring out that you were captured, not wandering around while being angry at me! - Cas sassed back, pulling the Angel blade back out and wiping it clean against the dead Cas’ clothes. 

\- Of course, bring it on, baby! - Dean gritted out. - Maybe a hand here? -

\- I could just leave you there for a bit longer, let you sit it all out. - Cas’ glared at Dean.

\- Sure thing. Just go get rid of that scumbag. - Dean leaned back in the chair, trying to relax his tired muscles.

\- You are such an idiot. - Cas murmured before untying ropes around Dean without even really touching Dean.

\- Hearing from one. - Dean murmured back, rolling his eyes and earning an eye roll from Cas.

Together they gathered the dead shifter Cas and got rid of the body.

Only when they got back into Baby did they break the silence. By arguing, of course.

\- Dean, let me drive. -

\- I can drive myself! -

\- No, you can’t! You have rope burns all over your arms and you are exhausted! I don’t need us crashing! -

\- Found the one talking about crashing! It wasn’t me who crashed their car! -

\- That was ONE time! -

\- More than I have ever! Now give me the damn keys! -

\- Fuck off! I really should have left you in that damn barn for a couple more hours! -

\- Fuck off yourself and give me my car’s keys! - 

\- You are such an idiot! -

\- As if you aren’t! Give the keys! NOW! -

\- I said NO! -

They wrested for a moment before ending up sprawled over ground, Cas on top of Dean.

\- If you wanted to fuck me, you could have just asked. - Dean groaned, not being able to take his eyes off of Cas’.

\- You wish. You can barely keep your eyes open. - Cas breathes out, his eyes flickering down to Dean’s lips.

Dean licked his lips, his own eyes flickering in between Cas’ lips and his eyes.

Cas was the one to break their game first, smashing his lips against Dean’s into a hard kiss.

Dean kissed back with just as much force, pulling Cas only closer, with one hand gripping his hair.

\- About bloody time. - He breathed out in between.

\- I can still leave you here. - Cas growled, biting not so gently down at Dean’s lower lip.

\- I prefer our hotel room’s bed. Shower first, of course, but bed. - Dean let their kiss soften a bit, softening his grip around Cas’ body, now more like hugging him than gripping at him.

\- You are tired. Just let me drive us back. Why do you need to be so stubborn, Dean? - Cas pulled back, pushing Dean’s hair back from his forehead and looking down in his eyes.

\- Who knows. ‘M just tired. - 

\- Then let’s go. - Cas got up with ease, helping Dean up and into the car, himself sliding into the driver’s seat.

\- You know that I wouldn’t do that, right? - Dean asked out of the blue when they started to drive.

\- Do what? - Cas glanced over at Dean who was looking straight back.

\- Ran away from you just because we had a silly fight. - 

\- I know. - Cas gripped Dean’s head into his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing Dean’s bruised knuckles.

\- You are an amazing boyfriend, Cas. - Dean murmured, now fully relaxing and feeling sleep starting to take over his exhausted body.

\- Thank you. - Cas chuckled, letting their interviewed hands lay in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are still reading, know that you are awesome!


End file.
